MAMA
by N.Amethyst
Summary: Klo Shion dipanggil "PAPA" hayo.. kira-kira siapa "MAMA"nya... check it out! Yaoi loh...


TITLE : MAMA

PAIR : Nezumi X Shion

GENRE : Yaoi

"Nezumi!"Teriak Shion ketika Nezumi berbalik pergi meninggalkannya. Terasa berat bagi Shion untuk berpisah dengan Nezumi, mengingat betapa ia begitu mencintai penyelamat jiwanya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Nezumi berbalik dengan gerak cepat, ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat di bibir Shion.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Katanya lalu kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan Shion.

"Nezumi..."

"Papa?"seorang pria kecil memeluk kaki Shion. Shion tersadar dari lamunannya. Lamunan kala tembok No.6 hancur lebur. Hari dimana ia berpisah dengan sedih terlihat sekilas di wajahnya.

"Papa... lapar..." kata pria kecil itu. Anak itu adalah anak yang Shion selamatkan ketika perburuan manusia, dan kini ia membesarkannya bersama dengan Ny. Karan.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran ya, Safu."Shion tersenyum sambil mengulurkan sepotong roti kepada anak angkatnya itu.

"Safu... Ayo main!" Lily, anak tetangga sebelah muncul dan mengajak Safu bermain.

" nee san main sama teman-teman nee san saja." Jawab dan Shion sama-sama kaget. Tidak biasanya Safu menolak ajakan main Lily.

"Kenapa, Safu? Apa kau tidak enak badan?"tanya Shion.

"Nggak, Papa. Safu nggak sakit. Safu sedang tidak ingin main." Jawabnya polos.

"Eh?"

"Soalnya, hari ini Mama datang!" jawab Safu dengan ceria. Ia terlihat senang, pipinya merona merah. Shion tidak mengerti. Yang ia tahu, ia menemukan anak itu saat perburuan manusia di kota barat. Bahkan orang tua anak ini telah mati terbunuh. Tapi kenapa dia bisa mengatakan kalau 'Mama' akan datang.

Sampai sore, Shion masih kepikiran. Yang datang ke rumahnya hanyalah pelanggan toko seperti biasa. Dan Safu juga tidak memberikan tanda apa-apa tentang si 'Mama' yang ia sebutkan lagi. Bahkan sampai toko tutup, tak ada orang yang dipanggil Safu dengan sebutan 'Mama'. Shion pun berpikir bahwa itu hanya khayalan Safu belaka.

"Safu, ayo! Ini sudah waktu tidur." Ajak Shion.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Mama akan segera .." Safu masih ngotot meski ia sudah menguap berkali-kali. Shion bermaksud menggendong Safu dan membawanya ke tempat tidur dengan paksa, sampai...

"KLINTING" suara bel pintu terbuka.

"Mama!"Safu melompat dari tempat duduknya dan menghambur ke arah orang yang membuka pintu. Dengan perasaan penasaran yang memuncak, Shion membalikkan badannya dengan cepat untuk mengetahui sosok 'Mama' yang dipanggil Safu.

"Mama... okaeri!"kata Safu lagi.

"Eh? Mama?"kata orang itu juga kebingungan.

"Ne... Nezu..mi.."kata Shion gagap.

"Ah, hisashiburi Shion."jawab Nezumi santai. Safu meronta minta digendong, dan dengan perasaan aneh Nezumi menggendongnya. Dengan cepat Safu tertidur di gendongan Nezumi.

"A.. hisashiburi."jawab Shion masih terbengong.

"Shion?"Shion tersadar dari kebengongannya sendiri. Ia mempersilakan Nezumi masuk lalu membawa Safu yang sudah tidur ke kamarnya.

Shion mengulurkan segelas kopi pada Nezumi yang kini sedang melepas mantelnya. Masih sama seperti yang dulu, hanya saja, rambut Nezumi makin panjang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang kemari."kata Shion membuka pembicaraan.

"Sudah 5 tahun ya... Ngomong-ngomong anak itu.."tanya Nezumi.

"kau ingat? Yang waktu itu kuselamatkan dan kutitipkan pada anjing inukashi."Nezumi mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti penjelasan Shion. Ia meneguk kopi di cangkir yang ia pegang.

"Lalu? Kenapa dia memanggilku 'Mama'?"lanjut Nezumi.

"Entahlah. Hari ini Safu tak seperti biasanya. Menolak ajakan main dengan alasan bahwa 'Mama'akan ke sini. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa kau 'Mama'nya. Mungkin insting anak kecil." Jawab Shion.

"Kau menamai dia Safu?"tanya Nezumi lagi.

"Ya,"

"Dia memanggilmu apa?"

"Eh? Dia memanggilku 'Papa' sih... Kenapa?" Shion bingung. Tapi mendengar jawaban Shion, Nezumi mengulum senyum.

"Aku tahu kenapa dia memanggilku 'Mama'" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Sungguh? Beritahu aku Nezumi."Shion penasaran.

"Mungkin sebenarnya, Safu ingin menyatukan kita berdua." Kata Nezumi penuh senyum kemenangan.

"Eh? Ap..." belum selesai berargumen, bibir Shion sudah diblokir oleh bibir Nezumi. Shion kaget tapi menikmatinya. Ia merindukan bibir hangat Nezumi dan bau tubuh Nezumi yang sudah 5 tahun ini tak dijumpainya.

"Shion." Panggil Nezumi setelah melepaskan ciuman penuh kerinduan mereka.

"Nezumi?"

"Just follow my lead!"

"Eh? Ha... hai..."

END


End file.
